Das Boot
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Ihr wollt wissen wie Gibbs sein Boot tatsächlich aus dem Keller bekommen hat? Hier ist die Antwort!


Hallo ihr lieben! Als ich die letzte NCIS Folge gesehen habe, musst ich einfach diese Story schreiben... viel Spaß damit! LG

**

* * *

**

**Das Boot**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Anmerkungen**

Crossover zwischen NCIS und Stargate SG-1

Mir gehört nichts davon, nur mein Plot und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Zeitlicher Rahmen**

Nach der NCIS Folge 7-06 „Das Boot"

**Inhaltsangabe**

Ihr wollt wissen wie Gibbs sein Boot tatsächlich aus dem Keller bekommen hat? Hier ist die Antwort!

* * *

Das charakteristische Geräusch der Glocke des Fahrstuhls im NCIS Gebäude ertönte, und als sich die silbernen Schiebetüren öffneten, stand Abby dahinter.

„Da bin ich!", verkündete sie laut und trat in ihrem weißen Laborkittel aus dem Fahrstuhl ins Büro.

Tony hatte scheinbar nur auf sie gewartet, denn er ließ alles stehen und liegen und schob seinen Stuhl auf den Gang zwischen den Schreibtischen.

„Ziva, McGee, Lagerfeuer!"

Die angesprochenen tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bei dem McGee nur mit den Schultern zuckte, sich dann aber seinen Stuhl nahm und sich neben Tony setzte. Ziva tat es ihm gleich, auch wenn sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, worum es ging. Sie hatten im Moment keinen Fall und Gibbs war vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause gegangen.

Abby nahm sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu den anderen in den kleinen Kreis. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet gespannte Aufregung.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt, da alle da sind, können wir uns endlich mit dem Mysterium beschäftigen, das uns nach wie vor Rätsel aufgibt", sagte Tony und Abby nickte eifrig, doch Ziva warf Tony einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Wovon bitte redest du?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", pflichtete ihr McGee bei und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Tony sah die beiden an, als läge das klar auf der Hand. „Na von Gibbs Boot."

„Und wie er es aus seinem Keller bekommen hat", ergänzte Abby mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger.

Tony nickte bedeutungsschwer. „Ganz genau. Das ist wie eine Folge von X-Files. Ein ungelöster Fall, bei dem es ganz klar eine Verbindung zu paranormalen Phänomenen gibt. Fox Mulder wäre davon überzeugt, das Aliens im Spiel sind, aber Agent Scullys analytischer Verstand würde unbeirrt nach einer wissenschaftlichen Erklärung suchen. Mann, ich sage euch, Gillian Anderson sah in diesem schwarzen Anzug einfach wahnsinnig heiß aus."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Gibbs Boot von Aliens aus seinem Keller gebeamt wurde?", fragte McGee mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und riss Tony damit aus seiner Schwärmerei für die Schauspielerin aus der Serie.

Tony machte eine unbestimmte Geste und legte den Kopf schief. McGee wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ihm Abby zuvor kam, die alles mit zweifelnder Miene verfolgt hatte.

„Das ist vollkommener Blödsinn. Als Wissenschaftlerin glaube ich zwar an die Existenz von Aliens, aber für das Verschwinden von Gibbs Boot muss es definitiv eine andere Erklärung geben", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Was meinst du damit? Eine Geheimtür oder so etwas?", fragte Ziva, die von dem Ernst dieser Unterhaltung immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Etwas in der Art", stimmte Abby zu. „Tony hat allerdings gesagt, dass sich in Gibbs Keller weder die Wände bewegen ließen, noch dass es auf dem Boden Anzeichen für einen versteckten Tunnel gegeben hätte. Das wäre auch viel zu aufwändig gewesen. Es muss eine ganz einfache Erklärung dafür geben."

„Vielleicht konnte man das Boot irgendwie zusammenklappen", meine McGee vage, aber Abby schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nein, das hab ich überprüft. Da war nichts. Ich habe das Boot doch komplett auseinander genommen."

„Mit einer Kettensäge!", erinnerte sie Tony scharf und Abby sah ihn entrüstet an.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl! Außerdem habe ich mir einen Bauplan gezeichnet, um es später wieder zusammen setzen zu können - was leider nicht funktioniert hat, aber ich hab es zumindest versucht", verteidigte sich Abby aufgebracht.

„Ich bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass es Aliens waren", behauptete Tony ernst. „Das ist die beste Theorie, die wir haben. Oder hat noch jemand einen anderen Einfall?"

Einen Moment lang war es still, bevor Ziva das Wort ergriff.

„Wie wäre es, wenn man das Boot einfach auseinander genommen und später wieder zusammen gesetzt hätte?"

Tony sah sie nachdenklich an, während er überlegte, was er von dieser Idee halten sollte. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit McGee, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann sah er zu Abby, die ebenfalls angestrengt über Zivas Vorschlag nachdachte. Schließlich schüttelte Tony jedoch den Kopf.

„Nein, das wäre zu einfach. Es muss eine andere Erklärung dafür geben, wie Gibbs das Boot aus seinem Keller bekommen hat."

_Währenddessen im Cheyenne Mountain-Complex:_

„General O'Neill!"

Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman beschleunigte seine Schritte, um General Jack O'Neill auf einem der Korridore des SGC einzuholen. Er hatte ein Klemmbrett in der einen und einen Kugelschreiber in der anderen Hand und hielt mit dem General Schritt, als sie weiter durch die Korridore des unterirdischen Komplexes gingen.

„Was gibt es denn, Walter?"

„Nun ja, Sir, es geht hier um eine Autorisierung für einen Beam-Vorgang der Daedalus letzte Woche, den Sie unterzeichnet haben", antwortete Walter, während er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf sein Klemmbrett blickte.

„Was ist damit?"

„Sir, hier steht, dass die Daedalus mittels eines Peilsenders etwas von einer privaten Adresse in Washington D.C. zum Washington Harbour gebeamt hat, und zwar um genau 3 Uhr früh Ortszeit."

Sie hatten mittlerweile das Büro des Generals erreicht und O'Neill blieb vor der Tür stehen, bevor er den anderen ungeduldig ansah. „Das weiß ich doch bereits, Walter. Schließlich war ich es, der den Vorgang angeordnet hat. Wo also liegt das Problem?"

Walter sah von seinem Klemmbrett auf. „Das Problem ist, General, dass hier nicht steht was genau die Daedalus eigentlich gebeamt hat. Ich hatte gehofft Sie könnten mir das sagen Sir, da Sie, wie Sie schon sagten, den Befehl dazu gegeben haben."

Walter sah den General abwartend an, während dieser zu überlegen schien, ob er ihm sagen sollte, um was es bei dieser Sache gegangen war. Schließlich entschied sich O'Neill dafür und zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, Walter. Es war ein Gefallen für einen alten Freund und es ging um ein Segelboot."

Dann verschwand der General in seinem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Walter blieb mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck davor stehen und glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ein Segelboot?"

Ende


End file.
